Partners In Crime- A Manourge Oneshot
by wildcard23
Summary: Manic and Scourge are let out of prison, but Sonic isn't too sure about their relationship.


It was late evening on the planet Mobius. Two green hedgehogs named Scourge and Manic were happily walking side by side.

"It feels SO good to finally be out of prison," sighed Manic, stretching his arms above his head. "Granted I only stole a wallet, so I wasn't in very long, but it's nice to be back on the outside."

"And they only arrested me for being your accomplice," replied Scourge. "That's nothing compared to my previous charge: attempted murder."

Manic shuddered. "You really ARE evil."

Scourge smirked. "Relax, babe. You know I wouldn't hurt you after we became cellmates."

Manic blushed nervously. "Yeah..."

"Looks like you're more bad than I thought," said Scourge devilishly. "I like that".

"I dunno. I only steal because that's how I was raised," Manic replied sheepishly. "Sonic doesn't like me doing it. Besides, I'm not cut out to be a supervillain."

"Don't worry about Sonic". Scourge smiled, flashing his sharp teeth. "I know you're his brother, but he's just holding you back. Thieving, lockpicking, and hacking are great villain skills."

"But I'm not a villain. I'm a hero," said Manic. "Although I don't even have superpowers like you."

"You don't need superpowers. You're fine the way you are," Scourge replied.

Manic felt another blush coming on. Scourge sure knew how to be a charmer.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more... private?" Scourge grinned flirtatiously.

"I don't know about this, Scourge," whimpered Manic. "I really don't want to get in trouble again."

"You won't. We aren't gonna do anything wrong. Just follow me," said Scourge.

"Okay..." answered Manic. He wasn't too sure, but he followed the older male anyway.

Scourge led Manic to a deserted baseball field. He climbed up on the bleachers, holding Manic's hand. Manic sat next to him.

"So why are we here?" asked Manic, confused.

"Simple," answered Scourge. "There's no one else here, and the view is beautiful". He smirked. "But not as beautiful as those big brown eyes."

Manic chuckled as his cheeks flushed. "I could say the same thing about those lovely icy blues."

Scourge also chuckled. "You are too cute for words."

He motioned for Manic to sit closer to him, and then gently wrapped the younger hedgehog's legs around his waist. Scars and leather brushed against Manic's stomach as Scourge leaned in.

Scourge licked his lips and growled sensually. He grabbed Manic's wrists.

Manic scoffed playfully. "A little forward, aren't we?"

"You know I love it when you get sassy," Scourge purred.

Scourge applied some mint spray to his mouth to help stop his cigarette breath. Manic's cheeks turned bright red as he stared wide-eyed. "Wha-what are you doing..."

"This," answered Scourge. He then pressed his warm soft lips up against Manic's. "Mmm..."

Manic blushed even harder at the feeling of being kissed. Scourge then held the younger boy's face and pulled away for a second.

"Open up, babe," Scourge purred. He slid his tongue into Manic's mouth and gently poked his lower lip with his pointed teeth. Manic moaned softly.

The two made out for a few minutes before pulling away. They were both sweating profusely. A small chain of saliva connected their tongues.

"Thanks for being so nice to me in prison," Manic whispered while holding Scourge tightly. The older boy's scarred chest was heaving, his pulse pounding.

"Anytime, cutie," Scourge husked into Manic's pierced ear.

All of a sudden, an angry voice made them turn around.

"What the HELL are you doing with my brother?!" It was Sonic.

"Relax, Blue. I didn't hurt him," answered Scourge curtly. Manic's legs were still around his waist.

Sonic gasped in horror as he noticed the saliva dripping down their chins. "H-have you been... ugh!" He gagged.

"We just made out. Nothing more," said Manic.

Sonic became enraged. "Manic, he's evil! He's tried to kill me multiple times, murdered his own FATHER, and don't forget the times he molested Sonia and Amy."

"So? He helped me in prison," retorted Manic.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a mega villain!" Sonic screamed.

"Calm down, Faker," Scourge growled. "If I wanted to hurt your brother, I would've done so a long time ago."

"He's only a few minutes younger than you since you're my doppleganger..." Sonic muttered.

"Yeah, and he's impressed with my bad boy skills," said Manic.

"Don't encourage him, Scourge!" Sonic yelled. "You know I don't tolerate crime!"

"Chill, DAD," Manic rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! Wait until him, Mom, and Sonia hear about this," Sonic huffed.

"I'm not gonna hurt him!" Scourge replied angrily.

"You better not, or you'll have my shoe in your ass," growled Sonic.

"Tch. I know you're against your little bro being romantically involved with your evil clone, but he's an amazing guy and he was super sweet to me in prison," said Scourge.

"Manic, is this true?" Sonic demanded.

"Y-yes." Manic was so upset that he started stuttering.

"Can we all just calm down? As hard as it is to trust a villain, I have not and will not hurt your brother," sighed Scourge.

Sonic glared at Scourge. "Good. Because you're forgetting that I have a laser guitar, and if you EVER hurt me or my family, I will aim it somewhere extra painful."

Scourge placed his hand over his heart. "You have my word."

"And as for YOU," Sonic turned to Manic. "Don't even THINK about becoming a villain."

"You know I'd never do that!" replied Manic, hurt. He looked like he was about to cry.

Sonic looked ashamed. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry I upset you. I just don't want anything bad to happen to my only biological brother. I-I love you."

Manic hopped down from the bleachers to hug Sonic. "I love you too, big bro."

Scourge gave a small smile. "He'll be fine, Blue. Don't worry."

"Okay, but I'll be watching," replied Sonic, giving them the stink eye before zooming off.

"I'd better head back too," said Scourge. "I'm getting tired". He quickly kissed Manic's muzzle. "Later, cutie."

"See ya," smiled Manic. He called out to his brother. "Hey, Sonic! Wait up!"


End file.
